The Neonatal Translational Core is located in at SUNY Downstate Medical Center. The key functional capabilities are: a) animal models for oxygen-induced retinopathy; 2) cell culture models for oxidative stress in the retina; c) biochemical analyses; d) gene profiling; and e) immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence and imaging analyses. The aims of this core are to promote and foster collaborative research interactions among PIs; establish state-of-the-art translational research training core facility focusing on oxygen-induced retinopathy and oxidative stress for junior faculty, fellows, residents, and research scientists; and recruit basic and clinical investigators into retinopathy research. Accessibility to this Core will be afforded to support the ongoing and newly emerging research programs covered in this proposal, which requires the kinds of methodologies and analytical capabilities offered by this core. This core will also facilitate ongoing and new collaborations between investigators who are developing novel therapeutic efforts for Retinopathy of Prematurity. Each of these services has been extensively used by the Pediatric PIs and there is great demand for these services. Many of the services and/or use of equipment will be free of charge to investigators; these include all molecular services; biochemical services; use of the equipment. In order to access services the following service order forms will be available. For Protocol 1, this core will be responsible for all experimental phases including animal handling, drug administration, hyperoxia/hypoxia cycling, blood and tissue harvesting, sample processing and image analyses in addition to the other cores. For Protocol 2, this core will be responsible for all experimental phases including plating the cells, SiRNA interference, media and cell harvesting, sample processing and image analyses in addition to the other cores. For Protocol 3, the neonatal translational core will analyze all patient blood samples prostaglandins, VEGF, sVEGFR-1, IGF-I and gene profiling of VEGF and Notch signaling in the placenta, cord and blood samples.